x The Black Parade x
by xBlueBloodx
Summary: A new, mystrious goffix girl attends hogwarts school for withces. She doesnt look gothic but she rlly is, shes albino and has been thru a lot of stuff... will she be able to aid her new crush, Harry potter to defeat the dark lorde? Or will she join forces with him and her crush from Rosebud accademy, Blake Black? Read to find out!1 xxxx 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Alice Lucidia Umber, and I am 16 years old. I used to attend a school called "Rosebud Academy", a school kind of like Hogwarts but much smaller and isn't a school for pure witches and wizardz. In fact, the school was for vampires and half-bred people of other mythical creatures, like me. I am a cross between a Vampire-Demon and a Witch. My father was a demon, and my mother was a witch. I never knew my real parents, and they apparently died after I was born, but I never learned how.

Anyhow, I was transfered to hogwarts for my 5th year of school. I'm almost 16, but not quite, since my birthday is in the winter. Even though I'm a goth, I have natural, long blonde hair that almost looks white. I hate it. I tried dying it black, but it doesn't stay in at all... this is because I am an albino. This makes my skin a natural, pale white, and my eyes are a pinkish-red in color. I look scary and dumb to both goths and preps, sitting here on the bus... to the preps, because of the way I dress, and to the goths...? Well, I look like a poser, most likely. I already started missing my old school at rosebud... as well as my crush, and best friend Blake Black... he was a vampire.

Suddenly, a blonde haired guy with red contacts came over and sat down next to me. He wore a black MCR t-shirt with black tripp pants that looked a bit too big for him. Around his neck was a lose tie, which I thought looked kind of stupid.

"Hi" he said with a flirty tone, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Just call me Draco."

"Alice." I said, rolling my eyes. "Alice Umber. I don't think I'll call you anything." I hissed. I already didn't like this loser. His blonde hair and stupid striped tie made him look like a f*cking posr.

"Don't bother with him." A clear, belle-like voice chimed in. I looked up to see a boy wearing thick, black framed glasses. He had a dark-gray collared shirt and a waist-coat like vest, a neatly kept tie and well dressed shoes. "Sorry to bother, but my name is Harry Potter."

I laughed a bit, noticing he rhymed his name. He blushed, realizing it a bit late as well. The Draco kid looked annoyed and huffed away.

"My name is Harry Potter..." He said quietly, "But please, if anything call me 'Knight'... I plan on changing my name to it when I'm 18."

"Oh really? How old are you now?" I asked, trying not to sound too intrestged.

"I'm 16." He said, smiling lightly and fixing his glasses.

I blushed a little.

[AN/ Did u guyz like the story? Lol sorry it took me sooooolong to writ and make sur da spellin was good! I normally talk like dis most the time jus cuz its easir! Anyhow giv me good revows! Thank u! U all ork! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]


	2. Chapter 2

We soon arrived at the actual school of Hogwarts, and I looked around awkwardly at all the other students. Harry- or Knight as he wanted to be called, was a little bit away, talking to a boy with red hair, and a girl with long, dark, wavy hair. He waved at me and gestured me over in his direction.

"Knight," I said, "So what are we waiting for exactly?"

Knight looked at his two friends and then back at me. "At the moment we're waiting on Hagrd to show us into the school into our dorms. But... I'm not so sure about you."

I made a puzzled face.

"You see," he said, "You need to see the sorting hat first."

"Sorting hat?"

"Yes. He'll asign you to your proper dorm."

"Ah, I see.. what dorm are you in, Knight?"

Knight smiled lightly and looked at his two other friends. "Herminoe, Ron and I are all in Griffindorms," He stated, but was suddenly interupted by Hermione and Ron.

"Please, call me Raven." The girl said,

"And call me Flame." Spoke the boy.

"Alice," I spoke. "Please. Call me Alice."

The smiled and laugheded a bit, until suddenly a voice called my name.

"Alice Umber!"

I jumped a bit, hearing the shrill voice. I look up and it was a professor. She gestured me to follow her and I gently waved at Knight and the others as I made my way through the crowd to her.

"Please, come with me..." She spoke softly, making her way into quiet room with a hat sitting on a simple, wooden stool.

"Is this... the sorting hat?" I asked,

"I assume another student has mentioned it to you?" She stated, "I know this is a bit more of an untraditional way of accepting you into the school, seeing you're a transfer... However, I must ask you to take a seat and see the hat sort you into your proper room."

"Thank you," I said quietly, sitting down as the hat popped itself onto my head. The room was silent, until I heard a yawn coming from above me.

"Ahhh, a new... student... much older, eh? Not often we get transfers... ah, well... it will be a nice warm-up before the first years arrive... Hmm..."

I sat there, thinking a lot about which class I'd be in, hoping that it would be Griffindoor with Harry and th oders.

"Inteligent beyong my comprehension... a brave personality... ah, but no... no, that could not work out perfectly... hmm... Definetly not one of those..."

I closed my eyes for a moment when suddenly the hat yelled:

"RAVEN CLAW!"

[AN/ I m so good at da writng! Lol it took me 4evs 2 rite sa stary! May bees u will show u r frinz?/ If u hav n/e lolol U all so kool!]


End file.
